


Christmas at Cackles

by orphan_account



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Time, Christmas at Cackles, Friendship, long lost families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshot of one Christmas at Cackles.
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Indigo Moon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Christmas at Cackles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve in Cackles, girls were preparing for the big day tomorrow.

“I can’t wait to eat all the food and see my godmother in the evening, I’ve missed her so much.” Yanira smiled excitedly.

“I’m just happy I’m seeing my family tomorrow, and spending the morning and afternoon with you lot.” Maria replied.

“Christmas is shit, what is there to be excited about? I don’t even know how to celebrate a Christmas.” Shauna frowned walking away.

“Oops....” Yanira sighed.

Felicity was walking down the corridor holding her maglet happily when she saw Shauna sat by the window crying.

“What’s up Shauna?” Felicity asked concerned.

“I’m just not looking forward to Christmas.....i never do.....come on, you know how it feels to not celebrate a Christmas, been lonely...been hurt, it’s just not fair.” Shauna cried.

“Yes...you’re right....I know I know...look let’s just make the most of what we have together the morning and afternoon....as long as we have each other and the other girls, that will make Christmas the tiniest bit happy for us at least....” Felicity said as positively as she could.

“I guess you’re right....we have each other and our friends and that’s all that matters.” Shauna smiled lightly.

“You girls don’t deserve to be happy at Christmas, neither of you deserve anything good, your both as useless as each other, and as for you Shauna, your mum doesn’t even want you home for Christmas.” Fenella laughed, appearing in-front of both the girls.

“Shut up! I don’t get why you OR Sartana think it’s alright to treat us like shit, we’re kids all we want is to be loved and to be able to celebrate a Christmas for once, and well....you know what I want for Christmas mum? I want to be dead, you make my life worth not living, and you know what? I hope my Christmas wish comes true.....I hate you mum....I’m not coming home for Christmas you have your stupid precious Cassie anyway.” Felicity said tears falling from her face as she walked away with Shauna who was crying so bad.

Fenella stood in silence as she watched the girls walk away, at that moment Fenella felt as if a massive gush of wind hit her, something like she’d never felt before. Walking away, she thought about all the damage she’d caused in life.

The next morning, most girls were up and about really opening presents from one another and laughing with each other.

“Indigo....I have something to tell you..” Hecate said, walking over to Indigo who was with Mildred, Maria, Yanira and Destiny.

“What is it Joy?” Indigo asked.

“I....I’m adopting you, it’s my Christmas present to you.” Hecate smiled as she saw the massive bright smile on indigo’s face.

“Oh my god!!! This is the best present ever!! I love you so much...MUM!!” Indigo said excitedly as she hugged Hecate so tightly.

“Merry Christmas darling, I love you.” Hecate hugged and smiled.

“I love you too.” Indigo smiled back.

A while later a woman was walking through the corridors looking for someone to speak too, That’s when she found herself infront of Mildred and the girls.

“Who are you?” Maria asked.

“I’m Diana Spellman, I’m looking for my daughter, Hope Spellman, so you know her?? I was told she was here.” Diana said, hoping she’d have luck.

“No sorry....there’s no girl with that name here.” Mildred said.

“It’s fine....sorry girls...hope you enjoy your Christmas.” Diana smiled sadly as she walked further through the corridor, and that was when she saw Felicity walked out her room still in her Pyjamas.

“HOPE!!!” Diana yelled, making Felicity turn to see who was speaking to her.

“MUM!!!” Felicity screamed as tears fell from her face, as she ran into her mum’s arms and hugged her tightly. “Mum-...I-I thought you were dead!” She said.

“No darling.....now that’s what sartana thought....she thought I was but no....I’ve spent these last 14 years looking for you my angel and now your back with me, oooooo I’ve missed you so much, what’s your mum like?” Diana wondered, hugging her daughter back.

“She....she’s not a nice person at all.....she’s hurt me a lot....made my life a misery....but I’m happy your back with me.” Felicity smiled.

“Oh darling I’m so sorry...but you don’t have to see her anymore okay?” Diana said, kissing the top of her head.

“She’s not Hope.....” Yanira frowned walking over to them both.

“Yanira....I am......I’m not Felicity Foxglove like you all think I am....I’m Hope Spellman.....this is my real mum who we all thought had died, turns out she spent 14 years looking for me, Fenella changed my name to Felicity...so people never knew who I really was.” Hope explained, which shocked the girls.

“Wow....well I think Hope is a wonderful name....I’m happy you have your real mum for Christmas, Joy adopted me for Christmas....it’s the best present ever.” Indigo smiled.

“Oh I’m happy for you, that’s amazing.” Hope smiled as everyone hugged each other.

“Well we better get going Hope....I have a massive surprise for you at home.” Diana smiled.

“Wait mum......there’s a girl...,,and she has a mother like my adoptive mother.....can we make her Christmas one to remember and can you adopt her? She needs a loving family.” Hope begged.

“You know what yes? Bring her to me, let’s tell her the news.” Diana smiled.

“SHAUNA!! I have news for you, follow me!!” Hope grinned, as she grabbed Shauna’s hand and ran down the corridor with her.

“Hi Darling....I’m Hope’s real mum Diana Spellman, you may know her as Felicity but she’ll explain later, but she’s told em you don’t have a very nice mum and I was wondering......would you like me to adopt you....so you can have a wonderful Christmas and a loving family?” Diana smiled.

“OMG I’D LOVE IT!! THANKS SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU BOTH!!!” Shauna cried as she hugged them both so tightly.

“Awww happy families.” Destiny smiled.

Hours later, everyone was saying goodbye and getting ready to leave.

“Felicity.....” Fenella said, as Hope turned round surprised.

“It’s not Felicity....it’s Hope...Hope Spellman, and you may think my mum is dead but she’s not.....I don’t need you anymore, and Shauna doesn’t need Sartana because my real mum adopted her. Hope said smugly.

“No....Hope I came to say sorry.....sorry for everything I’ve done in the past....I’m sorry for been such a terrible mother, I’m sorry for giving you my pain....but Im glad you have your real mum now......I hope you and Shauna have a wonderful Christmas, please still come and see me...,if you want...I just want to make amends with you...I do love you Hope.” Fenella said, handing over Hope a gift.

Hope opened it and it was a necklace with a real pearl in the middle.

“Fenella...I-I love it.....it’s beautiful....thankyou so so much...and I will forgive you.....and I will still come see you, il explain everything to mum when I get home....I’m sorry for saying I hate you the other day.....I love you too....thanks for this gift I love it, and I’ll make sure you have something to next time I see you have a great Christmas .” Hope smiled as she flung her arms around Fenella who hugged her back.

This Christmas had been one that changed lives, the girls were all happy and it was certainly a Christmas many girls would remember as something special.

Everyone joined in for Christmas songs and dinner in the great hall all the girls talking away happily, even Julie And Hecate we’re getting along.

“Millie told me what you’ve done for indie...she must be so happy.” Julie smiled at Hecate.

“Yes, the smile on her face was the best I’ve ever seen.” Hecate smiles back.

“Look Miss Hubble and HB are getting along.” Yanira giggled

“Makes a change.” Indigo smirked.

“This has been the best Christmas ever.” Hope smiled at Shauna who smiled back.

“Yes, this is certainly a Christmas to remember, it’s been the best day.” Shauna grinned.

“Merry Christmas girls, I hope you all have a great Christmas holiday and I will see you for another great year at Cackles January.” Ada smiled.

“Merry Christmas Miss Cackle.” The girls smiled.

Finally at 4pm everyone was gone and back with their families, this was the BEST Christmas ever.


End file.
